Tegami Bachi Gakuen: English version
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: TBG english version! Warn: Rated T semi M, frontal, FemLag. I'm sorry if many part is doesn't make sense...


Summary: my days in school are filled with helping my friend. Fromhomework help to replace the picket. In other words I've been inbullying at school. But, it turns out there who care about me.  
>Genre: Romance  Friendship  
>Rated: T semi-M<br>Pair (s): ZazieXFem Lag  
>Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Asada<p>

Tegami bachi gakuen

Pt 1: a new member?

Kriiiinngg ... ..  
>The alarm clock in my room rang. I woke up and turned it off. Mom and dad must have gone to work. My mom has a pretty boutique(read: very) famous. Seeing my father was the owner of the company in the field of electronics corp. Enterprises father andmother think pretty (read: very) successfully. Every day the father and mother come home that night, then leave early. So, I'malone at home.<p>

Hour show at 5 am. I immediately woke up and do my friends home work. My friends always trusted me to do their work. I was glad to help, but not like this way. Oh, yes, I Lag seeing, I'm 16 years old, I attended Tegami Bachi Gakuen. School for the rich. Well, at least so said the people. I was a shy child, not jaunty. My friend in the class only one. And I'm a girl. Every day, I was always teased by my classmates that guy. They said I was cute. I do not understand fully the intention 'cute' for them.

I immediately solve all the home work, then go take a shower. After that, I have breakfast. After breakfast, I combed my hair and dress. I used to leave at 6.30 am. I always come most mornings in the classroom

===oOo===

At school ...  
>School is really still very quiet. I stepped my foot into my classroom and sat at my desk. I sat on a bench at the back left corner I started reading a book while waiting for the bell to enter. Before long, the classroom door open. Ah, it must Akemi. I thought. Akemi my only friend in class. The door opened. And it was Akemi!<br>"Ohayou Lag!" Akemi said.  
>"Ohayou Akemi!" I said with a smile. Gradually friends in the class began to arrive. One by one they were asking (collect) home work book them in return.<br>Kriiiiinnnggg ... ...  
>Bell even rang. Our teacher into classroom and absent the class. After that, He have an announcement for us<p>

"We class the arrival of new friends. Please enter. " our teacher invited the new student is entered. He's a guy, spiky hair, black, calm demeanor, has two small canine teeth in his mouth. I think he's very charming. And apparently, my classmates think the same. Straight girlfriends friends whispering. Some say "He's really handsome! Better-looking than a guy I am! "Some are saying" Wow, is he single? "And so forth. I'm just quiet. Well, although I also think he's a charming guy, but I'm unsure about the beauty or attractiveness to the guy, I'm losing my friends the other. They can dress up, they are also fashionable. Things I do at home only to learn and occasionally watching TV. I rarely go to the mall because I did not really like crowds.  
>"Please introduce yourself."<br>"My name Zazie, greeting familiar with." He said simply.  
>"Well Zazie, you can sit next to Seeing if you want."<br>Zazie, immediately walked over to my place and sat down beside me. I'm just quiet. I did not dare to issue a word. I'm so nervous around him. Moreover, my friends looked at me sharply. Suddenly I saw his hand in front of me. I turned. Zazie held out his hand.  
>"I sat next to you from now on, please help." He said<br>"Y... yes ..." I reply to a helping hand. Nervously course

===oOo===

Kriiiinngg ... ...  
>The recess bell. As usual, I had to buy my friends order. They do not want to go to the cafeteria with reasons kantinnya always , I always order the canteen to buy friends.<br>End of Lag Pov's

"Oi, she is child to sit beside me?" Zazie asked their neighbor.  
>"Eh? Yeah, she Lag. "Said his friend<br>"He ate many banget!" Zazie responding.  
>"Oh ... it's not got him. That pesenan friend's apartment. He used to eat lunch. "His friend explained Zazie. Zazie immediately rose from his place and then approached the Lag-looking hassles.<br>"Need some help?" Tanya Zazie offer assistance.  
>"Eh? N-no need to, I could do it myself. "Lag declined with subtle (?)<br>"Do not push yourself. If the food spill, you're right to be scolded by your friends? "Said Zazie, then helped carry Lag.  
>"... ... ..." Lag silent. There is truth in the words of Zazie.<br>"Hey, I heard you bring lunch from home?" Zazie opened the conversation.  
>"Eh? Y ... yes ... "Lag answered.<br>"You're the one who makes or made by a maid?" Zazie asked  
>"I ... I made it myself ... I'm not too keen on cooking maid."<br>"Wow, you can make it yourself? That's great!"  
>"Th ... thank you ..." Lag say while blushing.<br>"Why do not buy food in the cafeteria?" Said Zazie.  
>"Because, my time has run out to buy food friends. If I also buy food in the cafeteria, I could not have time to rest. "Clearly Lag<br>Greeekkk ...  
>The classroom door opened by Zazie. All eyes him who bring bejibun food.<br>"Zazie, you ate that much?" Asked one of the girls in class.  
>"Eh? It's not mine. I just helped Lag to bring all of this food. "Zazie Answer at once criticize (?) All the girls in the class looked at Lag standing directly next to Zazie.<br>===oOo===  
>"You what the hell! Why are you asking for help to Zazie! Yes you are looking for the face in front of him! "Snapped one of the girls at the gym after school.<br>"N-no. he who helped me. "Lag denied  
>"Heh? Model child was not able to do everything them selves. Basic suck! "Said one of them.<br>"Yes, yes. Anyway, if you're still close to Zazie, we do not hesitate to take things more seriously than this. understand? "added another.  
>"Ye-yes, I understand." The word Lag. A swarm (?) She's leaving soon Lag. After that, Lag walked home. At the school gate he saw someone he knew. The man leaned back and insert his hands into his uniform pocket.<br>"Zazie?" Lag called once to ask (?)  
>"Eh? You've been out? "Zazie ask back.<br>"Yeah ... you're waiting for me?" Lag asked.  
>"Yes, why? Our home is in the same direction. "<br>"You know my house from where?"  
>"Data disciple?" He replied.<br>"Data disciple?" Lag repeat it.  
>"Yes, student data. Also, why did you just go home now? "Zazie subject.<br>"Anu ... I ... got something to do with my friends. 'Answered Lag.  
>"What business?"<br>"Le ... lesson ..." Lag replied nervously. He was not accustomed to lie.  
>"Do not lie. Tell the truth to me. "Zazie urgency.<br>"I can not tell ..."  
>"Did they threaten you?" Said Zazie again.<br>"... ... ... ..." Lag silent. He could not lie anymore.  
>"Never mind you do not have to answer, let's go home." Zazie said.<br>"Uh, y ... yes ..."  
>On the way ...<br>"Oh, yes should I ask for your phone number Lag?" Said Zazie, taking out his hp output ap * ple whose names iPhone  
>"May. I, also may ask your phone number? "Tanya Lag, taking out his hp smartphone Torch blackbe * ry 9810. * Author aim is made a fic or promotion?*<br>And finally they exchanged telephone numbers ...  
>"If you have a problem, you can tell me." Zazie said.<br>"Thank you. Zazie, why do you want to be my friends? "Tanya Lag  
>"Heh?" Zazie surprised.<br>"So-sorry, I did not mean to ..." Answer Lag panic.  
>"Never mind, I make friends with anyone. Why do you ask that? "Said Zazie<br>"Ah, no. I just, surprised. I was shy and difficult children adapt to new people and the environment. But, if somehow you, I quickly familiar. "Clearly Lag.  
>"Maybe because I have the ability to hypnotize people?" Said Zazie origin.<br>"When you hypnotize me?" Lag take it seriously.  
>"Just kidding." He said,<br>"Uuh ... I thought you were serious ..." Lag puffed out his cheeks.  
>"Hey, why do not you use a car to go to and from school?"<br>"Are you alone? Why not use the car? "Asked Lag Behind  
>"Oh, I did leave and go home by car. Only, I've been told to go home first because I'm waiting for you. "Clearly Zazie.<br>"Hem. If I do, because I do not want to. I sometimes like to stop by the bookstore if I come home from school. Then, I often stop by the park that morning. "Clearly Lag  
>"All right. If so, tomorrow I'll pick you up. "<br>"Hey it's not-" Lag not finished speaking, Zazie is left running, yelling Lag.  
>"Anyway, tomorrow I will pick you! Dagh! "<br>=== === OOo

Lag Pov's  
>Aaahhh ... this day I can wake up late in the morning because there is no 'homework' from friends. I glanced at the alarm clock in my room.<br>"Just after 6:00" I muttered. I immediately got up, and get ready. I finished breakfast around 6:28. I was about to step up my feet out of the house when I heard a car horn.  
>"Lag, who was outside?" Said the mother who woke to the sound the car horn. Mother's day off because he was tired.<br>"Ah, nothing mom. "I'm calm mother.  
>"All right. You want to go? "Said the mother.<br>"Yes mom. Yes I go first? "I said, kissing her hand.  
>As soon as I came out I saw someone I knew was standing at the gate of my house.<br>"Zazie? What are you doing here? "I asked.  
>"Did not I tell you yesterday that I'll pick you up?"<br>"S-so, you are honking about?"  
>"Well, technically, the tolling my driver. But at my command. Off we go. "<br>"I-I, did not want to bother. I walk. "  
>"Do not argue." Zazie said, and carried me to be street-style bridal style. ()  
>"He-hey, could you put me down? Open my skirt! "(Remember! Lag In this fic is a girl!) I'm trying to come down from the arms Zazie.<br>"If you're silent, your skirt will not open." Zazie said then loaded me into the car.  
>"He-hey!"<br>End of Lag's pov  
>=== === OOo<p>

"So-sorry to bother you." Lag lowered his head.  
>"It does not matter. It's me who will! "Said Zazie<br>then walked to class. Suddenly, Lag remembered something.  
>"Ah! Today I picket! "He cried and ran ahead of Zazie to class.<br>"No need to panic so times. I also picket today. "Zazie replied.  
>"You're different from me. If I did not immediately picket, my friends would yell at me. "Clearly Lag. Well, although just erase white bowrd<p>

Skip time ...  
>"Hhh ... finally over. There is still time before the bell. "<br>"Keep you going to do?" Said Zazie suddenly.  
>"Eh? The point? "Lag confused with the intention of the question Zazie<br>"You're doing until the time the bell would go later."  
>"Normally I read the book."<br>"Rather than reading a book, it's better to spend time with me." Zazie approaching Lag, then holds his chin.  
>"Wha-what do you mean?" Lag blushing acute level (?)<br>"You want to know what I mean?" Zazie thrust his face.  
>"W-what?" Lag more blushing.<br>"Let's play monopoly!" Zazie said while showing his own set of toys monopoly.  
>"E-eh?" Lag confused.<br>"I really like playing monopoly, but not have a friend around." Clearly Zazie.  
>"O-okay."<br>=== === OOo

Time out ...  
>As usual, Lag preparing her memo to record orders with his friends.<br>"Lag!" Someone called. Lag turned  
>"Zazie? What is it? "He asked.<br>"Let's break! Today I bring lunch. "  
>"But I ..."<br>"Zazie, Lag have bought us food! "One girl replied.  
>"Yes. More delicious meal together we. Instead of eating with the messenger that! "Said another. Lag lowered head.<br>"You ... do not know." Zazie opened his mouth.  
>"Do not know what?"<br>"If Lag is my girlfriend!" Zazie said, pulling Lag into his arms.  
>"E-eh?" Lag too surprised that it can not get the word out.<br>"Liar !" shouted another shock.  
>"No way! Period 'a guy like you does taste like this! "* They are actually envious with Lag*<p>

"You do not believe? What should I kiss Lag here? "Zazie began to thrust his face on the face Lag. Lag more panic.  
>"Do not come near me," Lag reflexes encourage Zazie.<br>"Why? You're afraid that our relationship is widespread? "Zazie start flirting.  
>"Is not ..."<br>Kriiiiinnnggg class bell sounded ...  
>When the lesson ...<br>Pluk, a piece Of paper fluttered to the head Lag. Lag opened its contents::  
>Oi, children put on! I'm waiting for you at the gym, came home from school. Beware if you do not come up. And, not to Zazie know, if you see us. Tell him to go home first!<br>"Glek" Lag swallowed hard. He hopefully not something bad happens.  
>=== === OOo<p>

"Ex-excuse me ..." Lag opened the gym door.  
>"Finally came. Really long time anyway! "Sneered one.<br>"So-sorry, I was looking for my eraser first."  
>"What ever ..." said another in a bored voice. "Now give your hands." Said the 'A'<br>"E-eh?"  
>"Do not stare! Come on! Where's your hand! "Snapped some one of them again.<br>"I ... Yes" Lag to give his hand. Then, one of them tying the hands of Lag.  
>"The why my hands on ..." not finished lag talking, there is already an answer.<br>"Shut up!"  
>Skip time ...<br>Lag is now unable to move. He was tied to a stake which is quite high with both hands up.  
>"Wh-what would you do?" Tanya Lag panic.<br>"What would we do? We want to give a little lesson to you who will not listen to our warnings. "  
>"Le-lessons?" Lag began issuing a cold sweat.<br>"Yes, lessons that will make you understand everything." One of them came over and opened the Lag uniform blazer.  
>"And, would not have dared make all sorts again." Then a Lag again started off his tie and unbutton his shirt so his beautifully smooth it was exposed.<br>"Give me a camera." Get the 'leader'  
>"Wait a minute? Her skirt is not removed? "Said another.<br>"We take the top first." The word 'leader'  
>"Why did you open my shirt!" Lag is panic.<br>"Oh, we just want to take a perfect example of yours beautiful body Lag!" Said the other scornfully.  
>Flash flash flash<br>They started taking photos Lag with an open shirt.  
>"Ok! Now, off her skirt! "Ordered the 'leader'. And, Lag skirt removed and thrown in any direction.<br>"My-my skirt!" Lag squealed. Now, Lag body wearing only underwear in a clear and perfectly exposed.  
>Flash flash flash (author, can't give a camera sound effects =_=")<br>They returned to take photographs of Lag exotic photos.  
>"If we sell to seniors, they definitely want to buy these photographs." said someone.<br>"What we also need to take Lag photos with naked version?" Said the other with a grin fad.  
>"Do not!" Lag shocked when they hear the word 'naked version'<br>"No need. That we do if he still does not understand the lessons that we give. Oh, yes, one more thing. If you're still close to Zazie, your picture of this exotic will displayed in school! "Threatened the leader then walked out of the room followed her friends left all alone Lag is still bound ditiang in the sports hall.  
>"Hiks ..." Lag starts to cry.<br>"Why ... why my life this way ... I do not have any friends ... hiks ... and when I have it, I at-hiks ... being forced away from it ... what I did not deserve to have friends ... ... hiks ... so far, only Akemi who is with me ... but she was kept away from me ... and ... when Zazie comes to ... make friends with me ... I'm ... hiks ... being forced away from it ... I ... I'm tired of living alone. I ... I want to have friends ... I want to have someone who can be invited to tell when I'm happy and sad ... I ... I want to have people who know me ... but now I can not ... not sure I can get out of this room ... someone ... please please help me ... "  
>Brak! The door opened with a rough sport. Lag turned. That's ... that's Zazie!<br>"Lag! Are you okay? I'm waiting for you! "Zazie ran to Lag.  
>"Do not come near me," exclaimed Lag.<br>"What do you mean?" Zazie wonder  
>"I told you Stay away!" Lag shouted.<br>"What's wrong with you? Why are so open your shirt! "  
>"Get away!"<br>"Hey, where your skirt? Why get out? "Zazie is located in front of Lag. He began buttoning the shirt Lag.  
>"Get away from me!" Lag started kicking.<br>"Hey, hey, hey calm down! What's wrong with you. Where your skirt? Ah! There is!"

"N-no need. I could do it myself. "And Lag immediately put on her skirt.  
>"Let's go home." Zazie said.<br>"No!" Lag cried.  
>"You do not want to go home?" Said Zazie.<br>"It's not. I, no longer willing to be friends with you! "Lag say in a voice slightly trembling and tears. It seems strange that he stay away from him a valuable friend.  
>"Hey, what do you mean?"<br>"I-I do not want to, be friends with you anymore!"  
>"Did I hear wrong?" Zazie asked in surprise.<br>"N-no! I did say that I ... "Lag words interrupted by kisses Zazie. A soft kiss on the lips. A kiss that seemed to say 'I do not want to part with you whatever happens'  
>"No matter how you hate me, I'll never get away from you. No matter what happens. I will try to always be near you, protect you. "Zazie said, touching his cheek Lag.<br>"You're wrong ... hiks ... I ... never hate you ... I ..." gyut... Zazie hug Lag.  
>"I've said, if you have a problem, you could tell me."<br>"I ... I just ... hiks ... protect you ... I ... do not want you to get into trouble just because I'm ..." Lag starts to cry (again?)  
>"Your problem is my problem also Lag." Zazie said tightened his embrace.<br>"Why ... why are you so concerned about me ..."  
>"That's because ... I love you."<br>"Eh?"  
>"I love you. Will you, be my girlfriend? "Said Zazie * actually blushing face, only 'hugs her again so do not know * Lag looked to Zazie.<br>"I-I want to ..." Lag later tightened his arms with Zazie.  
>"Fufufufu ... turns out the janitor had not understood the lesson that had been given her. Seem to have used the method of the 'little' rough "<br>TB C

Zuu: Ahhhh ... sorry I make it with rated T semi M. ok! If you want to know which version of the specification Lag girl, long hair was shoulder length, colored white, her bangs covering one eye, I'll use for her avatar deh!  
>Lag: I'm? a Girl?<br>Zazie: Hem, I think fit,  
>Lag: Zazie!<br>Zuu: okay, in the next chap or I might give us a name for the gang that bully Lag. Ok! Just need a review! 


End file.
